


After the well - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Hale - Freeform, Baby Beta Liam Dunbar, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Other, Pack Mom, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Things don't seem be to getting any better for Liam after being bitten so he goes to Y/N, the pack mother for help.





	After the well - Pack Mom

It had been a week since Liam had been bitten and the pack was doing their best to keep an eye on him clearly seeing how hard he was finding it to let himself adjust to his surroundings as well his new supernatural family. Liam wasn't sure about one except for Scott, who was his Alpha, Derek who promised him that he would be his mentor and lastly Y/N. Liam found himself wanting to be around her as much as possible. Y/N immediately noticed how clingy Liam was to her but she welcomed him with open arms letting sit beside her or in most cases in her lap so he could rest his head against her chest and listen to her heartbeat which would eventually lull him to sleep. Liam came to like Y/N very much. Not only was she beautiful, she was loving, caring and expressed deep maternal feelings towards him making sure he was happy and felt he was in control of himself; helping to keep his inner wolf at bay. 

~ time skip ~ 

Things at school weren't getting any better. As much as Liam loved staying over at the loft and sleeping in Y/N's arms at night, he did eventually have to go home to tell his parents he was ok but they just mumbled and nodded their head not paying attention to him. There were so many new threats Liam couldn't wrap his head around. First he was freaking out about seeing the beserkers and now it was something called the deadpool. Was there no end? 

The deadpool had the pack running ragged and extremely anxious not knowing what could happen yet. But to Liam's horror, he discovered that he too was on the list. That night he went to bed as usual. Pulling back the duvet and climbing in. As he reached to turn the lamp off from his table, he heard the sound of bones crunching and a low growl. He closed his eyes.   
"It's not real, you're not real", he repeated but the crunching began to get louder and louder, his heart beating faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and quickly reached forward to turn the light back on and frantically looked around his room but there was nothing there. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes ready to drift off to sleep but he was woken up to the sound of grinding bones, clanging chains and heavy breathing as if it was directly above him. This time, Liam flew out of bed. He grabbed his jacket and pulled on his shoes heading to the window to climb out and just ran. 

He ran as fast as he could down the street in his loosely tied sneakers and panted heavily. At this point, he didn't care where he was going. He just had to get away. Liam soon realised he was heading down the road to the Hale loft where Y/N and Derek stayed. It must have almost been 3:30am but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't stay at home so he continued to make his way down the road and onto the path that led him to the loft. 

He approached the front door panting heavily trying to catch his breath, sweating not only from running but from also being terrified that the berserkers were going to get him. He knocked on the door three times and waited. It sent long until the little light above him came on making him jump. The door opened and a heavily dazed Derek looked down at the young beta.   
"Kid?" Derek asked looking down at the distressed young beta who was nervously playing with his fingers shaking.   
"Liam?" Y/N called just from behind him. Liam felt a sudden feeling of comfort hearing Y/N call his name. He ran past Derek into the loft and hugged her burying his head against her stomach as he sobbed against her.   
"Ssssh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here", she comforted him gently rubbing his back. Derek knew Y/N had everything under control when it came to looking after Liam's every needs. She was his mother, unofficially. 

Derek headed to the kitchen and made Liam a warm mug of milk stirring in a teaspoon of honey knowing it would help him fall asleep. Y/N led Liam into the living room and sat down on the couch pulling him into her lap as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.  
"What happened, baby?" She asked softly running her fingers through his soft sand coloured hair. Liam nestled closer to Y/N inhaling the scent of her sweet floral perfume that worked to calm him as well as listening to her heartbeat. Derek walked into the living room and sat down beside Y/N seeing the scared young beta in her arms and handed him the mug of warm milk.   
"Here you go, kid. Just like Y/N makes. So what happened, kid?". He asked his expression soft and concerned as he put his hand on top of Liam's to help stop the shaking.   
"I...I can't sleep. I see the berserkers everywhere. When I'm at school, when I'm playing lacrosse, in my room when I'm trying to sleep. I just had to get away. I came here", he told him sobbing against Y/N.   
"We're always here for you, baby. You know that. We'll always make you feel loved and safe", she reassured him.   
"I'm just...I'm so tired. I try and try to fall asleep but I can't because I see them everywhere. I just can't..." He sobbed, the tears flowing down his cheeks.   
"Hey, ssssh. It's ok. It's ok. We're right here, baby. We won't let anyone hurt you", she reassured him rocking him in her arms and rubbing his back.   
"We'll always keep you safe pup", Derek replied sincerely causing Liam to nod in appreciation but to also burst into more tears hearing that knowing that the two people he loved the most would always look out for him.   
"Drink you milk, sweetie and then we'll go to bed. I know how tired you are", she cooed and wiped away his tears and helped him sit up and she took the mug from the table and brought it to Liam's lip encouraging him to drink. Liam brought his lips forward and took a sip of the now lukewarm liquid that helped him relax.   
"Good boy", Y/N praised and pressed a kiss to his temple. She sat on the couch a few minutes longer after Liam had finished the mug and soon noticed his eyes were fluttering shut, tiredness taking over.   
"Come on, baby. Let's get you into bed", she told him. Derek took Liam from Y/N's lap as he carried him up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. The young beta wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck and nuzzled closer. Derek placed in the middle of the bed. Y/N climbed in to his right hand side as Derek took the left. The young beta shuffled closer to Y/N and she took him into her arms as he rest his head against her breast hearing her heart beat which helped lull him to sleep. Y/N stayed awake for a while watching over Liam gently stroking his cheek with her thumb as his breathing evened out.   
Derek turned over to face them and couldn't help but smile at Y/N's interaction with the pack's newest member.   
"He's going to be ok, babe. He has you", Derek whispered reassuringly.   
"I know. He's just so young and he needs parental figures to love him, guide him, train him and just be there for him. We can't let him go back to feeling alone and scared. He needs us, Der", Y/N told him wiping away a tear and leaned down and pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek smiling when he whined and nuzzled closer to her.   
"I know. He loves you enough to trust you with his fears. We'll always protect him. He's our pup", Derek smiled and gently ruffled Liam's hair.   
"It's almost 4:30am, we should sleep too. Who knows what could happen tomorrow", Derek stated turning over and settling down. Y/N laid down holding Liam protectively in her arms as he laid comfortably on her breast knowing it was her heartbeat that was helping him keep calm and relaxed by knowing he was in the arms of his mother. The one person who truly loved him as her own.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by a lovely anon who wanted lots and lots of sweet family fluff between the reader, Liam and Derek so I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
